happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Slushy
Slushy '''(or sometimes called '''Slushie) is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Slushie is a snowman whose body is made entirely of snow and eyes made of coal. He was introduced in the Christmas DVD A Jolly Happy Soul, in the segment Slushie the Snowman. He most often appears in winter-themed episodes, but may be seen occasionally in regular ones. He is shown as being rather dimwitted, getting himself into scenarios that would end up melting him (or killing him in other ways). However, he can be revived with the use of his magic bonnet. He is friends with Cro-Marmot because they enjoy the cold. Episodes Starring roles *Slushie the Snowman *Stun in the Sun *Tan of Steel *Yeti or Not *Head Kringle *Gem Kringle *Water Kringle *Ain't It Snow Featuring roles *Snow Money, Snow Problems *Frost-Bitten *Winter Magic *Snow Warm Way *Secret That's Been Spotted *Snowball Kringle *Snow That's Bad *Sled Only Memory Appearances *Sickly the Red-Nosed Muskrat *Come Dice with Me (as a snowglobe) *Pole it Over *Christmas Once Again *And Then There Were Less (as a picture frame) *Some Hate it Hot *Toboggan With Love *Chilly Paws *Hop Sweet Home *Microphone Kringle *Wolf Kringle Deaths #Slushie the Snowman - Smashed by shovel, run over by snowplow, smashed by Pierce, melted by flamethrower, melted trying to tan. #Pole it Over - Melted by a flamethrower. #Stun in the Sun - Squashed by Cro-Marmot. #Tan of Steel - Melts in tanning bed. #Some Hate it Hot - Melts when thermostat heat turns up. #Snow Money, Snow Problems - Melts himself by drinking hot chocolate. #Frost-Bitten - Smashed by a shovel. #Winter Magic - Melted when a dog pees on his head. #Snow Warm Way - Melted when Rexxy peed on his head. #Chilly Paws - Hit by Paws. #Head Kringle - Stabbed by carrot. #Hop Sweet Home - Melted by a frying pan. #Microphone Kringle - Melted by a super loud shout. #Water Kringle - Melts. #Sled Only Memory - Dies in explosion. #Ain't It Snow - Gets shoved into Jeni's snow shooter. Kill count *Pierce - 1 ("Slushie the Snowman") *Toothy - 1 ("Stun in the Sun") *Snowball (YSK) - 1 ("Water Kringle" along with Tide) Trivia *He can morph his body into different shapes. *Most of his deaths will probably involve melting or cars. Though being made of snow, his body parts may fall apart, similar to Sir Gron. *He was originally set to have a carrot nose. This was thought to be too unoriginal and a strawberry was later chosen to simulate the heart-shaped nose of most characters. However, when he redesigned in 2018, he was given a carrot nose anyway. His hat and scarf changed as well and he now sports a pair of winter boots. *He is one of two characters introduced in A Jolly Happy Soul, the other being Santa Claus. But unlike the latter, Slushy will be a regular character. **This might mean he will mostly appear in winter episodes. However, a blog contradicts this by stating he may reside in cold places, like Cro-Marmot. *He is the second character to be made of snow. The first is Snowy. *He is a little bit shorter than most characters. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:White Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-animals Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Winter characters Category:Holiday characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Idyemyhairpink33's characters Category:Redesigned characters